


Witching Hour

by Anonymous



Category: Emojis (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Art, Gen, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two trick or treaters (Women Holding Hands) dressed as a Ghost and Cat Face stumble across a House that looks perfect for trick or treating.[OR: A trick or treat scene made entirely from emojis!]





	Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Emojis (iOS 13.2) featured:  
Bat  
Broom  
Candy  
Cat  
Cat Face (ears only)  
Chocolate Bar  
Evergreen Tree  
Full Moon  
Ghost  
House  
Jack-O-Lantern  
Lollipop  
Star  
Thought Bubble  
Two Women Holding Hands  
Woman Mage


End file.
